Solar generated electricity is becoming more common with a reduction in price of solar panels and an increase in price for electricity generated from fossil fuels or nuclear power plants. In the near future, solar generated electricity may become cheaper than traditional electricity generated from fossil fuels. Government subsidies and new business models such as solar panel rental may spur the acceptance of solar generated electricity.
As solar generated electricity becomes more common, power system stability may become an issue because of a fluctuating amount of electricity generated using solar panels. Under these circumstances, a better understanding of power generation from deployed solar panels within a power grid may become increasingly important for proper power grid management.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.